


The Difference Between Marvel And DC

by Symmet



Series: Unfinished Thoughts [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, So it's like a crossover, and its not finished, and its not very good, but like long term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symmet/pseuds/Symmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of now very unfinished.</p><p>Gabriel nabbed Sam (with soul) from Hell, made sure Raphael behaved himself, and Castiel never went on a quest for Purgatory with Crowley. Which means the demon needs a new source of power. Alternative resources? More like other dimensions! Because that always ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Marvel And DC

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers and Spn crossover yo (in which Dean is supremely disappointed because they're in the wrong comic book universe and he doesn't get to meet Batman which makes everything about this lame).
> 
> Another thing that fell to the wayside before it even remotely properly got started.

"What do you mean there's a rip in the dimension, Cas? What does that even mean? How would that happen?" Dean regarded the angel with half fondness, half exasperation.

"It seems someone was tampering with spacial locks and bolts, Dean. there is a rip in our fabric of space, which seems to be leading to that of another universes'." Castiel was contemplating the eerie hole with distaste, but Dean was having none of it.

"What, like Hell?" The hunter sidestepped so he was standing in front of his angel.

Castiel gave in, his gaze now swiveling to Dean with a frown, "No, Hell resides in our universe, even if not on one of earth's planes."

"Come on, Cas, English, please." But before Castiel could remind him that he was, in fact, speaking the dialect Dean was most fluent in, Sam intervened - perhaps for the best.

"Guys, I got something! You're gonna want to see this."

Two pairs of eyes - one green, one blue - swiveled from where they had been staring intensely at each other to meet the screen of one unfazed Sam Winchester.

He had twisted the laptop to face Castiel, "you're the expert, tell me if this looks legit."

They were all experts in some manner, of course, but it just so happened that Castiel was the only hundreds of years old entity among them, so he gained seniority on such matters.

The 'this' in question was a mediocre quality picture of a piece of paper with a swirling, controlled script flowing across the surface. The language in question was not enochian but something almost as old and very different in religious origin. As far as he knew, its name had not been spoken in a millennia, so Castiel felt no need to disturb it now, instead squinting as he recognized the jagged power coursing through the spell. Underneath was a neat translation, which Castiel confirmed was both accurate and likely to work with a curt nod as he straightened.

"Well, what's it say?" Dean said after a moment of the silence, and Sam gave a huff of annoyance at whatever fool had gone and cast the spell. As he turned it back around he snorted, "it's a reverence spell. It's from some obscure pagan belief, I'm not sure, but it has it's roots in the belief of multiple dimensions-"

Castiel cut him off, not unkindly, "All dimensions. The modern variant is, I believe, that for every action, another universe is created to express what happened and what didn't, into infinity."

"Right. And this was - " he was sending the link to Bobby, who would send it to a friend who would hack and take the dangerous material down, " A... well, not a summon spell. You remember that Tulpa that we took down? The one that was-"

"An animated thought, created because a bunch a people believed in it, yeah, our first ghost facers escapade, how could I forget?" Dean interjected, shaking his head at the memory of the amateurs, "What, so they believed hard enough they ripped a new one in our space fabric? How many people did they get on this? You'd think they'd stick around for the black hole they made. What, they misplace it or something? Where the Hell are they?"

Sam nodded towards the hole, "Where do you think? Anyways it looks like they didn't research well enough in that case. The spell calls for a sacrifice both times." he was clicking and typing madly.

"Both times? Both times for what?" Dean said in confusion.

Cas and Sam ignored him, "Sam, normally you would be right, but this particular one is... Far more stable than the average portal, assuming that those have existed. Either they already sacrificed the necessary amount, or they're using some sort of anchor."

"You sense anything Cas?"

"No, which means its coming from the other side."

That stopped Sam, "Wait, you mean it might have been opened up by some other universe to here?"

"No, it was opened from this side."

"How can you tell?"

"How can you tell which side a window has been broken from? The surrounding area would be far more... Volatile... If bits of its fabric had just been blasted open."

Sam shrugged in acquiescence with the supposed logic and continued typing.

Normally even he wasn't so zealous about researching, no matter what Dean said, but in this particular instance, they were out in the middle of a hiking trail in a large park, and just because Castiel dropped them off where he'd felt an 'anomaly' didn't mean he should make Cas drop them back off when the battery died.

Dean cleared his throat loudly, gaining at least Castiel's unwavering attention, "Anyone gonna explain what this whole 'both times' crap is? I'm not following."

Castiel dipped his head, "When opening the portal and when closing it."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "So they had to sacrifice people to open it and... Crap we gotta sacrifice people to close it back up?"

Castiel nodded gravely, "It would appear so."

They continued in relative silence for a couple minutes, ignoring the clicking and tapping of Sam's fingers on his computer, Dean staring down hard at some dead grass by his shoes. Eventually he looked up, thoughtful, "Cas, how much you know about this stuff?" he said, waving around at the general direction of the aforementioned rip. it was a about a foot in width, and five feet in height, like a vertical eye shape. It was completely two dimensional, as dean had discovered. Of course, then he had been chided and told not to stare directly at it, in a voice he maintained was of the same nagginess as 'don't stare straight at the sun you could hurt your eyes.'

"I... Am probably the only living being that has thought about it in the last decade." Castiel said slowly.

"Except for the people who opened it."

"It is unlikely they survived the crossing."

Dean frowned, "Well that's the thing. How do you know they're alive or dead?"

"I do not understand."

"Cas, I don't see any bodies. I say, they went through, and that counted as sacrificing themselves."

Castiel's expression, which had previously been adorned with a furrowed brow, suddenly cleared. "That is an interesting idea. Since I have never used this magic before, I cannot dispute it. It also makes more sense. The religion did not have any love for sacrifices, but it did largely adopt a Reincarnationist approach to death. If that is applied here, then the people who go through sacrifice their lives in one universe for lives in another."

Sam stopped typing suddenly, "Yeah, but Cas, that wouldn't explain what's powering the spell. It doesn't power itself on belief, otherwise it would have ceased once the people who used it stopped existing in this universe or stopped being alive."

"You have no idea what universe they went to. It is being powered from the other side."

Dean massaged his temples, "You sayin what I think you're sayin, Cas?"

Cas turned to face the hunter with a serious expression, "It can only be closed from the other side."

Sam groaned, "Assuming we survive the jump, or whatever, we close it and then what? How do we get home?"

Castiel fidgeted, "I could attempt to bring us home."

Dean gave him a look, which, though not entirely unsympathetic, did express his belief that this was not a reliable answer, "You never went to Balth's 'pocket dimension', but magic, grace, whatever, it didn't work there. And neither did Vergil, or whatever that angel guy's name was. You could be stuck with us, human for all intents and purposes."

"I think we should try. Hell, it's probably magic friendly if the portal is still connecting. It's not like they have it hooked up to a generator or something." Sam offered.

Castiel dipped his head at the sound point, but Dean looked at him closely. He seemed to regret the outburst, "I just... We can't just leave it there."

"We could cover it with a tarp and hope no one notices." Dean suggested half jokingly.

Castiel, of course, frowned, "No, you cannot hang anything on it, since it does not actually occupy space. Either it would fall through the portal and no longer exist in this world or, per gravity, land on the ground."

Dean didn't even scowl, just kicked at some grass, "So what then? You think the world can afford to go on without us here? We saved it how many times now?"

Just as Castiel was opening his mouth to no doubt answer, Sam cut in, "But dean, think about it. Half the things we do to try and make it better leave it in worse shape than before. Hell, I started the apocalypse."

Dean glared at the offending grass, "No, you didn't, I did, _you_ freed Satan."

"Same difference Dean. Point is, the world gets on fine without us."

Dean suddenly understood, "You're hoping we get stuck there and can't get back. Forced to settle down."

Sam didn't answer, instead choosing to shake his head in annoyance, but his hands clenched over the keyboard, and it was answer enough in its own way in Dean's opinion.

Dean decided to be kind, and instead focused on the matter at hand, "Sam you don't know where they went. You're assuming it's like Balth's was. But truth is, it could just be... It could be worse, like a world where everyone is a croat and you're a satanic prom suit. I won't do it, not unless we can be sure theres at least a snowballs chance to get back."

He swallowed, kicking another tuft of dry grass and imagining it was the remains of hair from Zachariah's stupid, bald head. It didn't work, of course, because he was still remembering Cas, druggy, hopeless Cas, and Satan-Sam smiling at him and the sound of his own damn, assholey self's neck snapping.

"Yeah well, I got something."

That pulled him out of his reverie, and then he and the angel walked over so sam wouldn't have to keep maneuvering the thing around again. What appeared to be a tracking spell was on the screen.

"That gonna tell us where it goes?" Dean asked, warily.

"No, thats impossible, although I think there are ways to tell if it's a magic friendly place." Sam said matter of factly.

Castiel answered instead, "It tells us where the spell originates from."

Dean rolled his eyes, "And, what, that's not here? I got the answer. Hint: it's ten feet away."

"No, who or what supplied them with the spell. Either the physical source or location or the person."

Dean scoffed, "And then what, we gank them? Or better yet, we ground them?"

Sam shook his head, "Or we question them. Or if it's not a person, we confiscate it."

Dean processed that then said, "Eh." and straightened, clapping his hands together, "Okay, so what are we gonna -"

The sound of rustling feathers and a slight breeze was the only warning they got before in one moment Castile was gone, and, a second later, was back.

He was carrying an assortment of items under his arms. " - Need." Dean finished, an expression caught between annoyance and endearance. Sam gave one of his chuckle huffs, closing the laptop, "Guess you know what we're supposed to do so we don't need this."

Castile nodded gravely at Sam, "Yes, I am aware of the necessary procedure and precautions."

They set it up and began doing it, Sam giving dean looks and not saying a word. Castiel only noticed dean getting annoyed and slapping his brother over the head at several points throughout setting up. When he asked, Sam snorted and ducked as Dean aimed another hit his way, but Sam avoided it, eyes twinkling as he silently teased his brother about the angel who went out of his way to make everything easier for dean.

The truth was, Castiel actually did make Sam inexpressibly happy. The idea that there was someone else who loved dean as much as him - hell, maybe even more - was the warmest feeling he'd ever felt in his entire life. That might be sad on some levels, but the truth was, dean had never thought much of himself, and he needed someone who recognized how much he deserved.

Even if it was a dorky angel who could smite the both of them without so much of a snap of fingers.

~~~~

(Well it turns out to be Crowley. 

Of.

Fucking.

Course.)

Just when they're trying to figure out what to do about it, a chubby little cherubim child smoking a cigarette flutters over to them in the middle of the - thankfully - empty library and drops a pink envelope in Dean's face before exiting.

In bubbly, repulsive, cotton candy scented lettering, they are hereby, forthwith and posthaste invited to visit the establishment of one Gabriel, Archangel extraordinaire. 

~~~~

Gabriel chews on the remains of a popsicle stick before saying, "Okay, so Crowley is planning something....icky. I don't like it."

"Well neither do I, but you know what, we have a ton of crap to handle in our own damn world. Why we gotta worry about another one? Hell, I say we thank our lucky stars that Crowley isn't apart of that anymore and not look a gift horse in the mouth." Dean says.

"well, here's the thing, Dean bean, there's another..." Gabriel made a long, uncomfortable face, weighing the pros and cons as he dipped his head side to side like a buoy, "...me."

Dean waited, eyebrows expressing all he was sure he didn't need to say, which was something along the lines of, 'wow, Gabe, amazing, tell me more.'

Gabriel scowled, "Okay, so maybe it's more like another Loki. And let's say he's not usually the good guy."

"Wow." Dean said, the epiphany of unimpressed, "I'm shocked. Otherworld you is a dick, _who_ could have guessed."

Gabriel shrugged, "Well he's not dissimilar in some ways. You know how I wasn't necessarily your biggest helper way back when?"

Dean gave a fake double take, "What? _you_? You'll have to remind me, you've been such an _angel_ since, I've forgotten."

Gabriel smirked dangerously at Dean, enough warning that both his brother and Castiel took a step closer to his side and even he mentally agreed to take it down a notch.

When it was clear Dean wasn't going to be even more 'charming', Gabriel continued, "Let's just say this Loki isn't as well adjusted as I am."

When Dean repressed a snort, he continued, "He's really got some beef with his older bro, and I mean beef. So for the now, he's evil, but he's more like an inbetween. And Crowley is gonna give his all to make sure it stays that way. He becomes permanent baddy and permanent buddy, and they cause trouble. Now, I can't have my good name sullied like this, so I need you intrepid heros-"

"Hold on, you're not coming?" Dean gave him a look, "Well now I am shocked, Gabe explain _that_ one to me."

Gabriel pouted, "Winchester, you think i would miss this for the world? I want to go, believe me - only I should be allowed to bully other versions of myself, but I can't make it through that peephole unless you wanna sacrifice more people to open it wider. Crack all the height jokes you want, but at the end of the day, moose over there will fit better than I will."

"Moose?" Sam said, eyes narrowing, "Well that clears that up."

The others glanced at the hunter in question, "That's how Crowley knew there was another world version of you who would be susceptible to manipulation. You've been hanging out with the King of Hell. And now you want us to clean up your mess."

Gabriel fidgeted, "Okay, so maybe I mentioned in passing that he'd have better luck convincing an alternate universe me to join his dumb plans, and maybe I guess he took me literally."

Dean groaned, "And what, exactly, was he hitting you up for? What's demon cash?"

Castiel bristled, "Souls. It seems Crowley has not given up on his idea of Purgatory. And he'll use another world as his base."

Gabriel gave a hollow laugh, "Oh honey, you have no idea. Other me? Not a Gabriel. Pretty sure theres no angels in that verse, so he's full on trickster god. And you might think that's nice to deal with, but I assure you, without angels hogging all the power, other supernatural beasties gobble it right up. Crowley won't need to figure out purgatory if Loki sides with him. Loki can figure out how to open it all on his own."

Sam shook his head, "So what do we do about it? Convince him to stay nice?"

Gabriel looked him straight in the eye, "Listen to me, Winchester, Loki is not a nice guy. You think I'm messed up? Hell, you think Lucifer was fucked up? We have nothing on this guy. His dad was that kind of an absolute asshole. He was worse than yours. Lucy was throwing a tantrum. This guy has legit reason to hate his brother. And his brother isn't evil, in fact his heart is in the right place, and he tries in his own puppy way, like you Sammy, except more muscle, less moose. But Loki's not gonna share with Crowley, okay? Even if he thinks he will, in the end, he won't. And then, Dean, that problem will show up back on Your world, and it will get twice as hard to deal with those problems here, okay? You gotta get to Crowley and drag his dumb ass back here before he fucks up both of our worlds."

Dean groaned, muttering under his breath, "Just once have a nice, simple hunt..." as Castiel placed a hand on his back, before removing his own hand from his face, "Fine. Whatever. But you owe us."

Gabriel bared his teeth at the Winchester, "Call us even for the one time I died for you."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to walk outside and back to the Impala, grumbling quietly, "Just about everybody I _know_ has died for me like hell that makes you special." but no one chose to comment on it.

Sam gave Gabriel an annoyed glance about the fact that he had been planning to send them in completely out of the loop, then followed, dramatic and prissy, in Gabriel's humble opinion.

Castiel also paused to level his 'disappointed' look Gabriel's way before flapping outside to join his hunters.

Gabriel made a couple faces as he heard the car drive off, taking a deep breath to recollect himself.

Finally he hissed, "Fine! you win!" and stomped off, something, even audience-less, that was entirely for the effect, as he had no need to walk anywhere.


End file.
